


Nostalgia Lurking

by lemon lin (Citrusgrape)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusgrape/pseuds/lemon%20lin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jarvis and Ava were time's two mistakes. Seeing eternity looming ahead, they decided to share it together."</p><p>I'M JUST REALLY SAD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I JUST WANT JAVA BAAAACCKKKKKKK<br/>I guess I'll just add onto this everytime I'm nostalgic um</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia Lurking

> _His body molded into cushions, their velvet exterior riddled with the smell of moth balls and bleach. Soft granules of dust sifted around him, the midair dance seeming to him vaguely reminiscent of fireflies and parachuting. The couch obviously hadn't seen a human soul in years. He propped his head onto the dilapidated armrest, a novel resting snuggly against his ribs. The book was definitely older then the couch, worn through and fraying. Lopsided binding dug into his stomach as he angled the cover towards him. Hearing the sound of paper sliding roughly against each other made his breath hitch, his eyes widen slightly with sheer marvel._
> 
> _He hadn't read a book in hundreds of years._

"I don't know what's worse, how cliched that sounded or the fact you wrote it."

Jarvis rolled his eyes, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. "It's not cliche, Ava, it's my life."

Ava wrinkled her nose at her husband, a small smile curled on her lips. She wordlessly flipped to one of the earlier pages and pointed at a passage. 

>   
>  _"I guess our world was always a little off," she said, messing with his hair. "But I really wouldn't have it any other way."_   
>  _His head nuzzled into her hand against his will. "An off-kilter world makes it's seasons," he replied, messing with a loose string dangling from the hem of her shirt._   
>  _"And even a marriage knocked off it's axis finds it's light," she replied evenly, allowing her muscles to relax into his arms._   
> 

He looked it over, smoke trickling between his lips in ashen swirls. "What's wrong with it?"

"Jarv, we said that to each other once I had risen from the grave and ate a person. Your life is a bad science fiction movie."

Leaning forward, he flashed her a smug grin. "Hey, it's kind of your life too."

"Yeah whatever, you crazy science fiction double feature," she said endearingly, the edge to her voice merely playful.

By that point his cigerette was merely a stump of what it used to be and he smushed it between his fingers, flicking it into an ashtray. "Well, my bride of Frankenstein, would you like to have more coffee?"

He could see her actually melt into the upholstry at the very thought of some warm nondescript mug snugly resting underneath her slender interlocked fingers. She didn't even need to say a single word, he was already strolling towards the kitchen. Humming slightly, he grabbed for two mugs and filled them with the pitch black liquid, it's aroma thick and intoxicating. He placed cream and sugar in his and left Ava's mug as dark as night. Almost as dark as the night they met.

Maybe Ava was right, he should really tone down on the cheesy romance.

Soon enough they were cuddled up together with their hands grasping for books. Mug in one hand, literature in the other. Their feet tangled together intimately as they read. The silence would only be broken by the occasional crackles and pop of the fire place, the sould of rainfall and the almost haunting sound of jazz music filling the air. Jarvis would flick his hand out to gently brush back Ava's hair before she could even recognize it fell. Ava would push Jarvis's glasses up the bridge of his nose before he could even pause his reading. They needed no thankyous, just the twitch of a foot or the quirk of a lazy smile. 

Books of all shapes and sizes piled around them in unceremonious heaps, the towers of literature stretching far above their heads. Scattered around the entire expanse of their house could be found quite a few things in abundance: Books, empty coffee mugs, comfy couches, dust, and old vynls.

However, if you opened the fridge, there would be no food. Knowledge and experience and adrenaline sustained them.

If you searched through their rooms you would find no bed. Time had weathered them to become synonymous with the words restless, adventurous, fearless.

Jarvis and Ava were time's two mistakes. Seeing eternity looming ahead, they decided to share it together. Jarvis was built with eternity in mind, a walking reminder of a great mans descent into madness. Forever would Jarvis grasp at his chest, searching desperately for a thump to only recieve a muffled tick tick tick. Ava sealed her fate when she bit into the soft flesh of a life not quite fully lived, fangs puncturing salty skin. 

Five years and 5475 cups of coffee later, Ava flipped the last page of the last book, a small content hum escaping her lips. I guess we'll have to stick to fanfiction until the next wave of novels comes out," she commented offhandedly, her back arching off the couch in a small stretch. 

"Seems so," he replied, his joints giving out an audible screech. "Hey, we should go somewhere we've never been." Ava pondered that, her finger poised underneath her chin. 

"I think we've been everywhere and have done everything this planet can offer." It was true, they had read every book, travelled every mile, and had even perused the entirety of Doctor Who. They lounged on their couch, absentmindedly flicking at dust on their shoulders.

Jarvis glanced at the book in his hand, then back at Ava, then back at the book.

It just happened to be "The Toynbee Convector."

"Darling," he purred, his british accent thick. "How would you feel about a little time travel?"


End file.
